


Take My Daughter, Please!

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Harry Potter Next Generation, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Scorpius has a very important question to ask Ron.





	Take My Daughter, Please!

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

           “Excuse me, Mr. Weasley,” the receptionist interrupted.  “Scorpius Malfoy is here to see you.”

 

            “Already?  I told him to come at three,” Ron frowned.  “Tell him he’ll have to wait.”

 

            “I can leave,” his visitor offered.  “We’ve finished our business.”

 

            “Not quite.  If you don’t mind waiting in here, this shouldn’t take long,” Ron promised, opening a door behind his desk and gesturing the other man inside.  

 

            He peered at Scorpius through the tiny window in his office door; amused when the boy sniffed under each armpit and blew into his cupped hands.  At least, unlike Rose’s previous boyfriend, he paid attention to his hygiene.  

 

            Scorpius jumped when Ron opened the door.  

 

            “Come in,” he invited.  “You’re early.”

 

            “I can leave and come back,” Scorpius offered.  

 

            “Never mind, let’s get on with it.  Have a seat.  Would you care for some tea or pumpkin juice?”  

 

            “No, thank you,” Scorpius replied nervously.  “I guess you know why I’m here.”

 

            “I have a fairly good idea.”

 

            Ron purposely did not draw up a chair next to Scorpius.  Sitting behind his desk gave their meeting a formality that Ron deemed necessary.  It was also fun to watch the ferret’s son squirm. 

 

            Scorpius cleared his throat and took a deep breath.    

 

            “Mr. Weasley, I’m here to ask for Rose’s hand in marriage,” he said, talking much too fast.  “We’ve been going out for some time now and--.”

 

            “Why?” Ron interrupted, fixing the boy with a steely glare.

 

            Scorpius made an odd gulping sound.  

 

            “Why what?” he stammered.  

 

            “Why do you want to marry my daughter?” Ron repeated.  

 

            The question seemed to floor Scorpius, but his answer came without hesitation.  

 

            “Because I love her, and she loves me.  We want to spend the rest of our lives together.”

 

            Ron nodded.  

 

            “I know you love each other, Scorpius.  But nineteen is very young to decide on a life partner.  Rose’s mother and I were a bit older when we married, and I believe your parents were as well,” he pointed out.  

 

            “Rose wants a spring wedding, so it won’t be until next April.  We’ll both be twenty by then,” Scorpius said.  “She said you were twenty-one when you married Mrs. Weasley.  My parents were twenty-one as well.  That’s just a year’s difference. ”

 

            “True,” Ron nodded.  “What about children?”

 

            Scorpius blushed to the roots of his white-blond hair; looking as if he wished the floor would open under him.  

 

            “W-what about them?” he stuttered.  

 

            Ron wanted to laugh.  He was enjoying every minute of this.  

 

            “Do you and Rose plan to have children?  That’s something you should discuss and agree on before marriage.”

 

            “We want children, only not for a few years.  Look, Mr. Weasley, do we _have_ to talk about this?” Scorpius demanded; acutely embarrassed.    

 

            Ron decided to cut him some slack.  

 

            “How do you plan to support a family?” he asked.  “If I know Rose, she’ll want to quit her job when she makes me a grandfather.  That brings up the question of where the two of you will live.”

 

            “We’ve worked out a budget,” Scorpius said, unfolding a sheet of paper and passing it to Ron.  “Rose and I have saved a fair bit already by living at home instead of renting a flat.  Flats,” he added quickly, emphasizing the plural.  “That would be a flat for each of us.  Separate, not together.”

 

            By now, he was sweating profusely.  

 

            Ron could no longer contain his amusement.  

 

            “I’m sure you and Rose would never dream of moving in together before marriage,” he chuckled.  “Mrs. Weasley and I did, though.  I was nineteen and she was twenty.  My mother sent us a Howler every day for weeks; usually at dawn.  We weren’t very popular with our neighbors.”  

 

            He conjured a glass of water and gave it to Scorpius, who  appeared to be on the verge of a heart attack.  

 

            “Thanks,” the boy squeaked, taking out a handkerchief and mopping his face.  “As I was saying, we have money saved.  There’s a cottage for sale just outside Ottery St. Catchpole, near the Burrow.  Rose and I came across it when we were out walking.  It’s been on the market for some time now; probably because it needs a lot of work.  We contacted the agent last week and made an offer, but we haven’t heard back.  It’s only a down payment, of course, but with both of us working, we can handle a mortgage.  By the time we’re ready to start a family, I should be earning enough so Rose can quit her job and stay home.”

 

            Ron was touched at the care Scorpius and Rose had taken with their projected budget.  The sheet of paper was worn thin with erasures.  While no one was good enough for his Rosie, it was obvious that Scorpius loved her deeply and would take care of her.        

 

            “Tell me,” he said slowly.  “Why did you want to meet with me today?  Asking a girl’s father for her hand is pretty old-fashioned.”

 

            “Our families have never been on good terms.  I know you and my father were bitter enemies at school.  All that’s water under the bridge now.  Rose and I wanted to start things off right by having me come and talk to you,” Scorpius explained.

 

            Ron broke into a broad smile.  

 

            “I’m pleased to welcome you to the family,” he said heartily.  “Run along and tell Rose the good news.”

 

            “She’s waiting in the park across the street.  Thanks, Mr. Weasley,” Scorpius said, much relieved.  

 

            When he had gone, Draco Malfoy emerged from Ron’s private washroom.  

 

            “Was it necessary to put my son through an inquisition, Weasley?” he asked peevishly.  “I was asked less probing questions by the Wizengamot after the war.”

 

            “You’d have done the same thing if you had a daughter, Malfoy,” Ron grinned, pouring them each a dollop of Ogden’s Finest.  “You were right about the cottage.  I’m glad you overheard them talking about it.”

 

            “I’ve already arranged with the agent to accept their offer, no matter how low it is,” Draco replied. 

 

            “So it’s agreed that you and I will buy it for them?” Ron asked.  

 

            Draco nodded, finishing his drink.  

 

            “We’ll give them the deed on their wedding day,” he decided.  “The cost of fixing it up will be easier without a mortgage to pay off.”  

 

            “I don’t suppose we’ll see much of them after they’re married,” Ron sighed. 

 

            Draco laughed, holding out the budget Scorpius had left behind.  

 

            “Oh, I think we will,” he said.  “Didn’t you notice they forgot to allocate money for food?  They’ll be dropping in for dinner on a regular basis.”

 

 


End file.
